Wicked Games
by ClaireBamboozle
Summary: She has watched him for years, he is grace, beauty and goodness and she is a sinner. It isn't just the river of Hell fires which separates them. Given a chance will Bella corrupt the one pure thing in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Twilight, (except copies of the books and DVDs) and I just can't help playing with the characters.**

**A/N Hello everyone. This is something a little different. I don't expect it will be everyone's cup of tea, but this is the beauty of fanfic, there will be something else around the corner that you'll love. So, with that in mind, if it doesn't float your boat, I'll understand. **

**Anyone who has read my other notes will know of my control freak tendencies, so I am pleased to tell you this is going to be a mini fic, 7 short chapters in total, they are all written so updates will be regular. (RL Permitting)**

**Just in case anyone from the grammar squad is reading, this is being posted unbetaed, so accept my apologies upfront for any misplaced commas. **

**Special thanks go to Keye Cullen for pre reading and NinaღRose for her awesome banner. Written for Rita01TX, because she loves the thought of an Angelward.  
**

**Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the other end.**

The divide stretches wide between us. A raging sea of seething, bubbling fire. Brimstone hangs heavy in the smoky air, stinging my eyes. He is unaffected, serene, pure.

For so long, decades most likely I've watched him with an unwavering eye. Studied his form and cataloged it all. I've memorized every line of his carved physique, the angles of his ethereal face. The sharpness of his jaw. His full lips that purse when he is deep in thought and those green eyes which pierce the vast distance between us and make my blackened heart soar. He is perfection. When he turns my way I feel desire flame within me, even if he doesn't notice me.

I want him. Badly.

I have spent years hoping for a chance to corrupt and bring him to my side. But I can't have him. He is the gatekeeper to a realm I dare not enter; trusted and true. I know I hold no appeal to his sight. To him I am invisible.

In my fantasies he is insatiable, an eager lover. Worshiping me with his body, his strong hands caressing my flesh, his mouth exploring hot and hungry, urgently taking what he needs from me. Using my body for his pleasure. Squirming, I press the heel of my palm against my crotch and rub, wishing it was his hand.

"Isa. Come to me." I hear the drawled out, rasping whisper from behind me. I have been called. I know he isn't anywhere close, only his words projected to my ears. I still my hand and roll my eyes. He is ancient. Leathery and odorous. My body holds no secrets from him, he can smell my arousal even from this far.

Time was I yearned for his grasping, calloused hands on my body. He knows my responses, reads me like a simple picture book, taking his pleasure, often roughly but giving me mine too. Sometimes it lasts for days, leaving me exhausted but sated. My reward? He would pat my head before calling out for the next one. I wasn't special, just a receptacle for his raging need. Now I take little pleasure from the act and it infuriates him. He views it as a slight on his prowess, his skin flushing so dark red he is almost maroon. I have no right to refuse him, this is my lot. To say no would mean condemning myself to the pits, an eternity of burning without the chance to see the gatekeeper's face again. I couldn't bear that. This way at least I have some control left. He may own my body, but he cannot dictate my thoughts.

When his attention wains, I close my eyes and against my tightly stretched lids I imagine it is him taking me, my luminous beauty. Sometimes the vision of his handsome face contorting in ecstasy, mixed with the physical sensations is enough to push me to release. That pleases my dark lover and I get to walk away unscathed.

I have to go to him. He doesn't like to wait. Throwing one last glance at my cherished soldier I turn to leave. As I walk away I hear him mutter under his breath. I don't look back. He is probably mocking me. Displaying his purity like a peacock. So far above me I feel ashamed. The irony is in life I was the pure one, virginal and worthy of his attentions. I screw my eyes tight shut and try not to let the hot tears fall as I bitterly regret my circumstances.

I climb the stairs in his castle. The place is dimly lit and feels so cold. I shiver at the change in temperatures.

"Isa, I am waiting." I cringe at his tone. Sarcasm and lies drip easily from his tongue. He will not have been alone for long. I am one of many. All young and chosen for their purity in the last world. He likes to be our first. Forcing his way in and corrupting us. He is an expert, ensuring he brings us pleasure, so much it is dazzling. Over time I have grown immune, or maybe it is no longer dark arts and wickedness which impress me, perhaps I see more to attract me in the light.

"I'm coming." I answer him as sweetly as I can manage, the bile rising in my throat. He chuckles and it reverberates through this foul crypt.

"Not without me I hope." I sigh, repulsed by his promise. Wishing my life had been lived differently. If I hadn't been in that bar, if the man hadn't been so drunk, if he'd kept his hands to himself, if I'd ignored him instead of rising to the bait, if there hadn't been an abandoned steak knife left by a previous diner, if I had walked away and not held out the blade as he pressed against me, piercing his heart and ending his life. So many ifs, they will torment me for an eternity. Maybe it's part of my punishment to have what I desire kept out of my reach. A millennium to look at perfection but never be allowed to touch.

I round the corner and step into his chamber. I see him immediately, sprawled sideways across his throne facing away from me. One leg dangling over the armrest. His arm is moving at a steady rhythm, pumping his turgid member. He is always ready. There will be no gentle seduction for me. I'm glad of my attraction to the look out, unwittingly he will make this easier for me.

"I smell you child, tell me was it for me you became wet?" I despise him. He sucks in air around his pointed teeth. I flex my jaw and try to sound convincing as I lie.

"Yes, only for you." The small benefit of being here is learning to lie with skill.

"Come, face me." His voice is merely a whisper, dripping with lust. He has no need to shout. No one would dare to question his authority.

I move slowly, my feet moving in a large arc around the high backed chair, giving him a wide berth to keep myself out of grasping distance. My head is bowed, signalling my obedience to him.

"Show me." he demands. I grit my teeth before tugging the drawstring at my throat. My simple garment falls to the floor, revealing my naked body. He draws a big breath in through his nose, nostrils flaring at my scent. Without raising my head, I lift my eyes to watch him.

He is very ugly. So much so, his appearance holds a fascination for me. Red tinged skin, smooth opaque wings, hands or are they claws? His bloated black tongue lolls out to lick his lips in anticipation of the act. This is the foreplay.

He closes the gap between us. The clatter of his cloven hooves on the stone slab floor echoes in this cavernous room. I should be flattered, in terms of power in this realm there is no one higher and yet he will cross the room to inspect me. His gait is ungainly, he looks unstable, but I know this is deceiving. He is lithe and supple when he needs to be, morphing his form to suit the circumstances. This before me is the reality of him.

His chest is quickly pressed against my back as he draws a sharpened fingernail along my arm, a smooth path from my elbow up to my shoulder. It is a little firmer than he needs to be and I whimper. His hot breath is against my neck as he hisses my name.

"Iiiisssssaaaa." I shudder and hope he will think it was a shiver of desire. He slips his hand down to grasp my breast. The coolness in the air here had hardened my nipples and he toys with them, twisting roughly and pulling hard as his other hand snakes round my waist, sliding down to seek out my center. I feel betrayed by my bodies response. Although I don't want to feel anything from his ministrations I can't stop my reaction. My need for release is growing. He knows of course. He moves his hand against me giving me spikes of pleasure and I sag against his muscular frame, my head falling back to his chest.

"I thought I had lost you." He laughs and laps his tongue along my exposed throat.

I freeze and he must have felt it. Hoarsely, a combination of sexual desire and fear I manage to answer him. "Never my lord, I am yours."

Regardless of whether he felt the cringe he continues, relentlessly impaling me on his fingers. "I've seen you looking at him. Desiring him. The outcast. You think he will know your body like I do?" He twists his hands and electricity sparks within me. I groan, struggling to focus on his words, they are disjointed through the haze of lust. "You think he could ever be enough to satisfy you?"

I am riding the edge of my orgasm when he pulls his hands away, deftly spinning me round to face him. I groan at the loss of sensation, a question on my tongue until I see his face. It is blind fury. Teeth exposed, his black eyes glittering with burning flecks of amber. He runs a clawed hand through his dark hair, the action exposing the curved horns he often tries to hide.

"You are MINE!" He roars, his sulfurous breath hot in my face. "Not that pariah's! You can never be his. Do you understand? Or do you need to be taught a lesson?"

Suddenly my head is clear. He means to hurt me. I tremble, knowing how many means of employing lasting pain are at his disposal. I drop to my knees, coiling myself around his muscular legs, playing to his vanity.

"Forgive me Master. I don't mean to anger you." The lies are flowing from my tongue. I don't care if he is angry, I care about escaping without punishment. "I want you, my first and only. Why would I want an angel? He is nothing compared to you. I only look to tempt him."

He pauses and my fate hangs in the balance. I hold my breath while he decides.

He throws his head back and laughs. "Tempt him? You do well, seeking to swell our ranks. He should not be a difficult target for one as ripe as you."

His words confuse me and for a moment I forget my place. "How so?"

"Because he is exiled. Why else do you think he is there, in no man's land? He was cast out. He has been alone for some time, he should be easy to snare."

'Cast out', 'Pariah', his words race around my brain. My dark lord has returned to his pleasure, manipulating my body, positioning me how he wants me and numbly I comply. I am not in the moment, instead I move on autopilot as he drives his body deeper into mine. Growling and clawing at my flesh. I don't notice the pain. I am picturing my angel, could he really be an outcast? Could I encourage him to fall a little further and join me on this side of the divide? Suddenly my heart feels lighter as hope fills me.

**A/N Well, what do you think? Angelward and Sinnerella. Leave me a line, I love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the characters, just a need to put them in my crazy mixed up scenarios. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N Well, not many left me a review...don't know if that means you didn't like it, or if you're wanting to see some more before you make up your minds. . .so with that in mind, here's chapter 2. **

**Special thanks to Keye Cullen for pre reading and NinaRose for the fabulous banner. This story was written for Rita01TX, 'cause she loves the thought of an Angel Edward. **

**See you at the bottom.**

Chapter 2

Hours I have been here, servicing him. Pretending to adore while struggling to hide my revulsion. Even so he has succeeded in bringing me to release several times. Each time brought more guilt, my heart has moved on, it belongs to a new lover, one who would wrap me in a cocoon of purest white feathers while he made love to me. Not like this one who holds me against the cold, stone floor, his hoof at my neck, finding the purchase he needs to drive himself harder inside.

I think about the angel standing alone on the wasteland. I had thought him a haughty sentinel, but he is an outcast. Not there to defend the gates, but standing by in case he is forgiven and welcomed back. The prodigal son. I picture him in my mind and with the benefit of this new insight, I see how his wings are not quite pristine, they are time worn and a little tattered. The times I saw him frowning and pensive I thought he was disgusted with me, but perhaps he was only regretting the actions which led to his abandonment. Something we have in common.

The image of his handsome face is enough to make me soften and despite the aches and pain in my body I sigh with contentment.

"You have served me well today." He pulls out from my body. Still half erect. He is insatiable, never truly spent. I struggle to stand, my joints stiff from hours of being forced into unnatural positions. He doesn't try to help me.

"It was my pleasure, my lord." More lies, not told for personal gain, merely for my own protection. I do my best to clean myself using only my hands. My core aches where he has been, his hot sticky seed cooling as it coats my inner thighs.

He has returned to his throne, misshapen hands dangle over the edge of the armrests. His head tilts as he looks me over. If it were at all possible, I feel more exposed under his scrutiny, naked and used.

"You may go now, return to the outsider. It would be a coup to claim him as one of ours. I give you permission to speak to him. If he makes it to this side of the river he will be trapped. Lure him by whatever means you have at your disposal. "

I have permission to speak to him or even seduce him. My heart soars and I struggle to keep the joy contained. I probably should speak, but I'm afraid my tone would give me away. I nod instead, before gathering up my garment from where it was discarded earlier.

"Isa, you may not dress until he has seen you like this." I look at him in panic, I don't want the angel to know what I have been doing. He is too pure. I'm afraid to see disgust, or worse pity in his eyes. It would be too much to bear.

"But he is innocent, my nakedness may frighten him." I hug the crumpled fabric to my breast, trying to cover the most lewd parts of me.

"It is not done to inflame him. It is done to enrage him." He laughs and I frown, his humor completely lost on me. "Oh, Isa, so naive. Look at yourself."

Hesitantly, I peer down and gasp. My body is littered with scratches and bite marks, some still oozing. My pale flesh smeared with a mixture of my blood, sweat and his semen. I hadn't felt them being inflicted, I was too distracted picturing my angel, but now I've seen them I feel the burning stings immediately. Tears push their way from my eyes, flowing silently down my cheeks.

"Don't fret, they will heal. . .but if not, I'm sure I can find someone else with a use for you."

"You would abandon me?" I'm stunned. He repulses me, but he is the devil I know, sexually driven and relentless. The lord of this domain and for me, the lesser of the evils. He always gave me a full measure of pleasure. Some lower demons find their kicks by inflicting ever more ingenious tortures. "No! I am yours and I have served you well."

He chortles. "True, however, I am the ruler here. It would not be fitting for me to keep unsightly concubines. Leave me now, I grow weary of your cow eyes. Bring me the outcast to be my slave and I will grant your freedom in exchange for his servitude."

Freedom, the chance to exist here in relative peace. Such a rare luxury. No demon could claim me without my permission and I would be free to indulge in pleasures on my own terms. It is appealing, but at what cost? I would have to ensnare the one who attracts me. Condemning him to the existence I abhor. My dark lord has little qualms when it comes to finding his pleasure; women or men, it is all the same to him but, he would no doubt take some extra twisted pleasure in corrupting the innocent angel who was foolish enough to fall for the charms of a wretched fiend like me.

I slip away, my clothing balled before me obeying his request. I am not even through the gates when I hear him calling out for the next one to come to him.

My bare feet drag heavily through the red dust, delaying the moment when my angel will see what I am reduced to. All I am worth. He is still waiting, stood like a graveyard icon, his wings hanging loosely open against his back. When he catches my movement his head rises and mine hangs low. I am exposed, with only shame and embarrassment to cloak me. I cannot see his face, but I hear the shocked gasp as he reads the story of my abuse from the marks left on my skin.

Silence. It unnerves me. I risk a glance at him, expecting to see revulsion on his face. What I find is astounding.

He is balanced at the edge of the precipice wings outstretched, poised almost to take flight over the boiling torrent between us. His face set like marble. All serenity gone, replaced by anger, not directed at me, but at the one who took his pleasure and left these marks. I remember the words, 'done to enrage him.' My master knew how he would react. He is a defender of the innocent, a believer in the power of love and forgiveness. In life I may have been an unrepentant sinner and so condemned to live this side of the divide, but to him I am still physically weak, a woman in the clutches of an abuser.

I suddenly see it clearly, he thinks he can sweep in and rescue me, he doesn't know that landing on this soil will cause his wings to disintegrate. He will be trapped here forever and the Devil will have his enslaved angel. It would give me freedom and maybe I would be allowed to have my turn with him, but nothing comes for free, what would be the true cost? He is too innocent, he could never thrive here, I would be forced to see the pain and hurt in his eyes each time he looked at me. No matter how loving and comforting I made my touch it would never be enough to spare him from the agonies he would be forced to endure.

He takes a couple of steps back, rocking on his heels, needing the short run up to make this leap of salvation. My eyes widen and I scream out.

"No! Stop!"

He frowns, confused by my outburst, but thankfully alters his stance, planting his feet apart and drawing his wings flat against his shoulders.

"You can't save me." It hurts to tell him to stay away. But my decision is made. I will keep him safe, even if it means my wants are to be denied.

"Does this make you happy?" He gestures to my body with his slender fingers. "What he does to you."

It is the first time in decades I hear him speak. His voice is rich and lilting, lulling me like a melody. For a moment I am entranced, then I remember he asked me a question. I shake my head, avoiding his eyes. "I have no choice. It's what he wants from me."

Despite the distance between us the air is silent and our voices carry easier than I would have thought. He frowns, puckering his lips and I wonder how soft they would feel pressed against mine.

"I don't like to see you hurt." He drops his gaze to stare at the soil at his feet.

"It could be worse. Much worse." I shudder at the memories of the torture chambers I have seen, the contorted faces of the victims burned forever in my brain.

"Cover yourself, please." He's seen enough and keeps his eyes averted as I slip back into my simple dress and fasten the tie.

"Thank you."

He looks puzzled. "For what? I have done nothing."

"For wanting to help, for not judging me." The list could go on; for not making me feel naked, for lowering yourself to speak to someone like me, for allowing me to speak to you.

He nods in understanding, then scans the landscape behind me. "You spend a lot of time here, I've seen you many times."

I didn't think he'd noticed me, I'm so far beneath him. I surprise myself by flushing scarlet in embarrassment. I didn't think that reaction was still possible, not after being so corrupted. "I like the view."

My words have a double meaning and he is not so pure as to miss it, raising his eyebrows and curving the corners of his lips. I thought he was handsome before, but when his face opens up like this he is breathtaking. I wonder if I could stand to look at him if he ever smiles, his radiance would surely eclipse the sun.

"The grass is always greener." He says wistfully and I wonder has he been watching me.

"There is no grass over here. Just scorched earth." He chuckles. I made an angel laugh, it is a wonderful noise, like crystal bells. In that instant there is nothing else between us, no devils or angels, no sea of boiling lava, we are not an angel and a sinner, we are Isabella and. . .I realize I have no name for him.

"I am Isabella." I don't want our new found relationship sullying by asking him to call me Isa, I want this to stay something purer. I was too shy to ask for his name but I hope by offering mine first he will tell me anyway.

"My name is Eadweard." He looks uncomfortable telling me, like he has overstepped some celestial boundary.

"That's. . .unusual." I say, I can't say it is pretty and it reminds me too much of the word weird.

Noticing my awkward reaction he smiles widely and I was right about his radiance, he is glowing.

"It means prosperous protector. But people seem to prefer the modern version, Edward."

"I think I prefer it too." I feel a little guilty admitting I like it better than his given name, but the smile doesn't leave his face and for the first time in years I find myself smiling too. "You tried to be my protector."

"It isn't right. . .for you to be hurt like that." The smile has faded, replaced by the hard stare again. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I see the worry in his face, concern for me. It makes me melt. I have never known a stranger be concerned for my welfare, not even when I was alive. I wish we could be closer, my fingers itch to touch him but, just as he would be trapped if he set foot here, as a sinner, I would be incinerated if I set foot on his soil.

We are destined to be kept apart forever.

**A/N So, Sinnerella's not all bad then. I know this is not your run of the mill fic and with that in mind I would love to hear your thoughts. If you are loving reading something a little different I can try and bring you more 'unusual' stuff next time or, if you guys hate it with a passion, I'll try and reign in my wild imagination. lol. **

**In all seriousness though,I would love to hear from you, even if it's only to say hi, so please just take a second to put something in the box below, with the exception of the anonymous ones, I have replied to everyone so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight characters, no copy rite infringement is intended, this is just for fun.**

**A/N- Thanks for sticking with this story. My shameless grovelling last week did increase the number of reviews and the response was you're enjoying reading something different. Yay! Cause I enjoyed writing it. **

**Special thanks to Keye Cullen for pre reading, and Nina Rose for my gorgeous banner. Written for Rita01TX cause she loves an angelward. **

Chapter 3

With a few words spoken over a boiling sea, the ice is broken between Edward the angel and Isabella the damned. For years I have watched him, fantasizing but never having the courage to speak, yet he was prepared to leap the divide to rescue me from my torment and because of his heroism we can finally speak openly.

"Isabella, why did you stop me from jumping across to you?"

"Because this soil is tainted. If one of your kind were to tread here, you would lose your wings and be captured forever. Just as I could never set foot on your side."

He squints, turning the idea over in his mind, examining it from all angles.

"Why would that bother you? My welfare is not your concern."

He is right, I am insignificant. I have no right to order him. I had fantasies of luring him here, but it was to keep him to myself, a selfish notion. But, knowing of my master's plan and seeing the determination in his eyes when he was prepared to risk himself to protect me, I couldn't let him do it.

"My master wants to take you as a slave. It would be a bold statement in this realm to corrupt an angel." I bow my head and suck in a deep breath. "All the things he does to me he would do to you and he would take delight in parading you about. A clear snub to your God."

His jaw flexes. I hate to tell him but he needs to know what is at stake. I couldn't bear to think of him collared on a leash, lying prostrate under my dark lords hoof. He is worth so much more. If he wants nothing more to do with me, so be it.

"Did he tell you to come back naked, so I would see the marks?" He is perceptive and maybe wiser than I gave him credit for. Slowly, I nod my head.

"He wanted to anger you. Told me to lure you." My voice has dropped to a whisper, afraid of his reaction.

"But you have watched me for so long, have you always been trying to tempt me?" His tone has hardened along with his features and I feel nauseated. He thinks it has all been a plan.

"No! It was only today he gave me permission, he promised me freedom if I snared you." I can't look at him, I know he will be repulsed. I am truly despicable for putting such a heinous idea in the devil's head. I am a waste of flesh.

"He offered you freedom and yet you still felt compelled to stop me?" He is incredulous. As I listen to his words I realize I have let my master down. He will find out in time and I will be punished, severely. Unlike Edward's master, he isn't omnipresent. He relies on his minions to spy and tell their tales. Nervously, I glance around checking if anyone is watching us. I feel sickened. This isn't the place for me, I take no pleasure in the suffering everyone around me seems to revel in and yet I am not fit for his world either. I wonder if I jumped into the flames between us would they consume me and end my torment.

"You are different to the others there." he risks, "Less. . .cunning. I wondered how you earned your place in that realm."

Such a strange turn of phrase. "Earned?" He has the good grace to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry, I meant you no offense. But your kind are all born pure, with the capacity for good, it is the consequence of your deliberate deeds which builds your passage to that realm.

I mull over his words, spoken softly and without malice. I am grateful he hasn't cut me off when he learned of my role in the plan to trap him.

"Well, I suppose I've told some lies and I might have cheated at cards," he pulls out a crooked smile as I real off a list of minor offenses, "but the biggie was when I killed a man. It was kind of an accident, he ran onto my knife. But he was a letch and I suppose I had the chance to step back when I saw him moving in and I was never remorseful about what happened." His brow creases.

"A letch?" Bewildered, he repeats the word and from his lips it sounds almost poetic. Of course he would have no idea what it means, he's most likely not been on earth for more than a century.

"It means he was groping me." I sigh, ironic really since these days I survive as an unpaid prostitute for the devil. "I know that's nothing to what happens to me here, but I was a virgin and. . ." I trail off, not knowing how to explain any of this to the unearthly entity before me.

"How did you die?" He tilts his head, remarkably still interested in my tale of woe.

"Traffic accident. I was speeding. . .Oh! That's another one of my crimes." He smiles again, this time it crinkles his eyes and for a second I am stunned by his graceful beauty. "I ran off the road and next thing I knew I was here."

He nods and I'm relieved he doesn't look horrified by my confessions. Since he is in the mood for questions, I pluck up courage to ask some of my own. It's not my place, but curiosity is getting the better of me. I need to know if my master was right about him.

"You are always there." I gesture in an arc with my finger at his side of the divide. "I wondered what your job is, are you some kind of lookout?"

He stares at the ground, shuffling his wings and I feel a pang of regret for making him feel uncomfortable.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have asked. I have no right. . ."

"No, you've told me your story, it's only fair I reciprocate." He chooses his words carefully. "I was a guardian of the gate, tasked with ensuring only worthy souls were granted passage. I was duped by a demon into allowing someone in who was unfit. He tried to take the throne for the Devil and they believed I was complicit. I was cast out."

"But you did nothing wrong." My heart cracks to think of him abandoned here for decades, alone and repentant. "It was a mistake."

He shrugs and stares at his feet, scuffing the dust. "What's done is done. Maybe I will be forgiven in time but, until then I voluntarily stand guard. It is not so bad, I have peace," He glances up at me from under his lashes. "And now I have someone to talk to."

A broad smile spreads across my face and I realize I have smiled more in the last hour than I have all the time I have been here and I like it. I wanted to be his lover, but I suppose I could settle for being his friend.

For a while we stare at each other, eyes locked, smiling and it feels good to have this connection. In this place so few friendships and relationships are forged. Cruelty and wickedness are rife, no one trusts anyone enough to risk opening up and exposing themselves. We are all solitary in our suffering.

"This is annoying." I say.

He frowns. "What is?"

"This." I motion at the bubbling river between us. "I can't survive on your side, you would be doomed on my side, what we need is a bridge. That way we could meet in the middle."

His eyes glitter with good humor. "Then what."

I gasp softly and feel the color rise in my cheeks again, for the second time he has made me blush. He is so innocent. He doesn't know the insinuation in his words or how I would seduce him in a heartbeat. I am sexually experienced and lust was my initial driver but, seeing him prepared to risk everything and knowing he's as lost as I am has shifted my opinion. I would never make an angel myself, but somehow sex doesn't seem to be my main goal any more. I want his companionship. With that in mind, I decide to play the innocent card. "Then I could hold your hand."

He laughs softly and it is his turn to look embarrassed. I wonder if anyone has ever held his hand.

The conversation lulls and I absentmindedly rub at the injuries on my arms. His jaw clenches, anger clouding his beauty. I feel the urge to reassure him.

"They don't hurt." It's only a small lie, they sting more than hurt.

"That's not the point. He shouldn't treat you like that."

"Why not? It's not like I don't deserve it. I killed someone, remember." He screws his face up like I've slapped him. "Besides, there are worse things he could do to me, at least this way I get some pleasure."

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, painting me as the Jezebel I am. He is slack jawed, aghast.

"You enjoy it?" He splutters, horrified. I feel ashamed again, caught out by my libido.

"It's complicated. You're pure, virginal, you wouldn't understand." How can I say it's him I imagine, his lips and hands moving over my body, his face that tips me over the edge. "Of course I would rather it was gentler and with someone I love. But he is experienced, he knows how to make my body react and I'm not usually left with marks."

I remember my dark lord's threat to dispose of me and I hope I will heal well. Edward looks like he is struggling to keep his mouth closed. I can see the protests building inside him.

"Besides, he has many others to use, he will probably leave me alone for a while now."

"You said it would be better with someone you loved, does that mean you've been in love?"

It stalls me. It wasn't the question I was expecting him to ask.

"Um, I thought I was once, before I died. But he wasn't interested in me, said I wasn't pretty enough for him."

Edward snorts, such an odd, jarring sound for an angel to make. I frown at his reaction, confirming Jake's opinion of me. I don't know why it matters, but somehow his dismissal of my looks hurts more than it should. He seems to hesitate at asking his next question, so I tilt my head expectantly, encouraging him.

He clears his throat. "How does. . .I mean, what does it feel like?"

"Sex!" I'm stunned he would be so forward that I almost laugh. He instantly flushes beet red and stares at the dirt beneath his feet. I can only just hear his voice.

"No, I meant being in love." My eyes widen as I realize I have just made an angel cringe.

Flustered I babble an answer, trying to cover up my stupidity. "Well, it feels kind of like a swarm of butterflies are flapping in your stomach, you want to spend all your time with that person, you care about their welfare, you feel warm and fuzzy if someone even says their name and I suppose if they felt the same way about you, it would be be like floating on air."

He sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth, considering the absurdity of human attraction. When he speaks his words render me absolutely speechless.

"I think that means I must be in love with you."

**A/N - Argh! Eadweard thinks he's in love! What do you reckon Isabella's reaction will be to that one? Why don't you put your thoughts in the little box and let me know? Go on, I double dare you :) **

**Claire x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or the characters, I just can't seem to stop imagining them in my made up worlds. **

**A/N Hello again, we've passed the half way point with this story, only 3 more chapters to go, hope everyone is still enjoying it. I will try keep keep updating twice a week.**

**Special thanks to Keye Cullen for pre reading and Nina Rose for my banner, for my friend Rita01TX who Floves an angel Edward.**

Chapter 4

My face is frozen, try as I might I can't force my jaw to work. Edward, the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on thinks he is in love with me. I'm totally stunned. All that time in solitude, breathing in the sulfur gasses must have addled his brain. He doesn't look at me, his full interest is suddenly on the bubbles of lava popping through the surface of the viscous sea between us. I shake my head and it somehow manages to loosen my tongue.

"You think you love me?" I sound incredulous, my mind is whirling. There is no love on this side of the fire, only force, dominance and slavery. "How? What? You. . .love. . .me?"

It probably wasn't close to the reaction he was expecting after his declaration. Was it a declaration? In all honesty it sounded more like a question. He didn't know what love felt like until I gave him my definition. He must be confused. Having such a long conversation after so much silence must have made him giddy. Exiled or not, he is a higher being, he couldn't possibly form such a meaningful attachment to a pathetic sinner like me. Could he?

"I don't know for sure." His level voice cuts through my freak out, he's looking thoughtful as he psycho analyses himself."But you said I should feel fluttery inside when I see you and I do, I am concerned about your well being, I want to spend my time with you and I would very much like to hold your hand."

I think I almost fainted. Maybe that would be the best outcome, I could topple into the molten river and solve all our problems in one fell swoop.

"But you're an angel and I'm damned. We can't even stand on the same soil. It is impossible."

"It's how I feel." He shrugs, stating it so matter of factly that I giggle. "Don't you feel anything like that for me?"

What to say? I've watched you like a hawk for years, imagining your hands on my body, your lips against mine. When I orgasm, it's your face in my mind and from now on I will have to be careful not to call your name when the Devil makes me cum. I'm certainly infatuated with him, but is it love? I stopped him from jumping the river, even though it meant giving up on my freedom and I would be crushed if I couldn't see him again. But what about the fluttering? I try to concentrate on the feelings in my gut. It isn't exactly butterflies, more like some kind of sickly feeling rolling around. But what do I know, I'm not even sure if what I felt for Jake was love, it might just have been some stupid crush.

"Isabella, please say something."

"I like you," I stutter, "and I like that we're talking but, you're an angel. I'm not fit to kiss your feet."

"And, you didn't want me to be trapped over there. You saved me, it must mean you care something for me."

"I suppose so." I look at him and he is smiling. It's like staring into a high energy light bulb. The incandescence is blinding. "But we can't be together. I won't ever be able to hold your hand."

I will never seduce him, or get to discover if I do prefer lovemaking with someone who cares about me to rough, soulless sex. My past condemns me to never hear a lover's gentle whisperings in my ear as we share special moments.

He spreads his wings wide, and rolls his shoulders, stretching out his back. I'm impressed by the span of them, but I see the roughened edges, a couple of the quills broken and hanging at odd angles. They look battered and I wonder if he could even have managed to cross the divide without them giving way and plunging him into the flames below.

My eyes slip away from his tattered plumage and focus on the way his stomach muscles clench and release as he stretches out his long arms. His skin looks smooth and I wonder if he feels warm or cool like my current lover. He wears very little, nothing but a length of fabric wrapped about his loins. He is very much how I would have described an angel when I was a child. Tall, luminous and chiseled, with thick,dark hair swept back from his face and the greenest, most expressive, eyes I've ever seen.

His beauty and grace stands in sharp contrast to myself. I am insignificant; small and pale, with over large brown eyes. The only feature I was ever proud of. . .pride, another one of my sins, was my hair. It flowed thick to my shoulders, soft and shiny with waves that looked like I'd spent hours styling it. It was the first thing they took from me. Shorn from my head to remind me of my place here. I am no one. In many way I should be grateful for its absence. His clawed hands would be hard pressed to grasp hold of these short strands. I can't be pulled around by it as some of the others are.

I think Edward would have liked my hair.

He is folding his wings away, carefully shuffling them back into place against his back. Everything about him is open and honest, what you see is what you get. Unlike me, I hide behind lies and my sexuality. Trying to keep my true feelings hidden, buried in case they are used against me.

"Isa! Come here child." I freeze. His gravelly whisper carries on the air to me. Edward stiffens and my eyes must look enormous. He can't need me again so soon. It's normally days before I'm called back, my body needs time to recover and he has so many at his disposal to pleasure him.

"Don't go. ignore him." Edward implores me, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. I have no right to ignore a direct order. There would be repercussions, punishments far worse than anything he would inflict during sex.

"I can't refuse." and I can't look in Edwards eyes either. I know I will see hurt and pity. "He'll punish me. I'm sorry."

He blows out a deep breath, calming himself. "I know. I'm sorry for suggesting it. I'll wait here for you."

I manage a weak smile, at least that will give me some strength, the thought of him standing on the other side, keeping watch for me.

"Goodbye, Edward." I swallow down the lump in my throat. Somehow the words seem final. I can only hope I will be coming back.

Nervously I chew on my lips as I slowly make my way back to the castle. I have butterflies in my stomach now. But not the good kind. I am terrified. I wonder how much of my conversation with Edward has been witnessed. He has no shortage of minor demons who would be happy to spy on his behalf. If anyone saw me stop Edward from leaping, or worse heard him say he loved me, then I could be in serious trouble.

I knock at the castle door and from the outside I hear the noise echo in the cavernous entrance hall. The door cracks open as one of his malformed minions grants me passage. I thank him as I pass, trying not to stare at his squat misshapen form. He doesn't bother to point me in the right direction. I have been here many times, I know the way to find him.

I pause at the foot of the dingy staircase. It is too late to turn back, but my feet feel like lead. I picture Edward, standing on the edge of the precipice, waiting for me. I choose to remember him smiling, not worried as I left him. A frisson of warmth spreads through my chest and it gives me the courage to climb.

I knock gently at the huge wooden door before pushing it open. He is in the center of the room with another young girl, her name is Jessica or Jennifer I think, I try not to fraternize with the others. Self survival is important to me and you never know when you might have to witness another's punishment and humiliation. It's far better to have no attachments.

He has her on all fours, gagging her with his massive penis, I can see the tears in her eyes as he shoves in a little further than she is comfortable taking. This is a training session and I hope he hasn't brought me here to demonstrate the proper technique to her.

"Ahh, Isa, at last. I thought you were ignoring me." Jen or Jess makes a choking noise and he grunts as he forces in a little farther, taking advantage of her throat momentarily opening wider. Her eyes are bulging and it makes me feels a tightness in my throat just looking at her.

"No, just a little sore, you were so vigorous today." I plaster a sweet smile across my face and try to sound grateful.

He wraps his fist around the hair of the girl on the floor, roughly pulling her head from his engorged member and pushes her roughly to the floor, she gasps and coughs, her hands at her throat as she tries to catch her breath.

"Take a moment to recover, we'll continue this later." She rolls over and groans. I remember training well.

He clip clops his way over to me, I see his eyes checking the mark on my arms and I manage to resist the urge to cover them up.

"Did you show the outcast?" I swallow hard, wondering what answer he is expecting from me. Does he know?

"Yes, master." He grins, baring his sharp teeth, his unnatural colored eyes watching me closely.

"Was he. . .suitably enraged?" The memory of Edwards face as he prepared to jump to me flashes in my mind. He was furious.

"Yes." He circles round me and I feel suddenly nervous when I can't see his monstrous face.

"How did he react?"

Is it a trap, a test to see if I will dare to lie? My mind races, trying to find an answer which will save my skin.

"He was angry. He did a lot of pacing. I thought he might even try to reach me."

He is silent for a while, I hear his heavy breathing behind me but I dare not turn around. He could snap my spine in an instant. I try and force the thoughts of painful punishments from my mind. Edward, I need to picture Edward, his wings spread wide, his expressive eyes, I imagine how it might feel to hold his hand.

It calms me.

"Good, you need to keep working on him. Maybe it is time to inflame him. It will only be a matter of time."

Inflame him? He has lost me, somewhere between the fear of punishment and the relief of him not knowing I deliberately kept Edward safe.

"Here, this may make him rise in appreciation." He hands me a garment, scraps of leather and lace, I make out what looks like a bra, but I have no idea how to get into the bottom half.

I struggle to shimmy my way into the outfit. Straps of black leather and lace which do nothing to disguise my nipples, a ridiculously short skirt with frills of lace fastened by a row of silver buckles. My midriff is bare.

"This won't do." He pokes at the bite mark on my shoulder and I wince. Bending low, he carefully licks his blackened tongue along my wounds and they burn as they start to heal before my eyes. Not fully repaired, but enough to not be visible across the river. I'm relieved, maybe he will keep me if I am not scarred.

"Thank you my Lord. You are too kind to me." I remember my manners. The Prince of Darkness is a sucker for flattery and subservience.

"Go now, entice him to cross Isa and freedom is yours." I hear Jessifer gasp at the talk of Freedom. She is new, she has much more to endure before she can hope for an escape. Her sound reminds him what he was doing and he strides across the room, grasping her again by the hair and pulling her fear stricken face towards him. Her panicked eyes flash in my direction and I don't waver. No one offered me an understanding glance when it was me on my knees.

In the hallway I pause by his mirror. I say mirror, it is more like a waterfall of molten silver, constantly flowing upwards, defying the laws of physics.

I look awful, like an extra from a nineteen eighties heavy metal video. I'm only short of stilettos and a thick ring of black eye-liner to finish the effect. I sigh, Edwards eyes might just roll from his sockets when he sees me. Even the servant at the door gives me a funny look, before he reaches down to rub his cock through the fabric of his pants.

Great, I am a temptress in the land of the easily tempted.

**A/N** **hands up everyone who gagged at Jessifer's training (waves) Blech...how do you think Edward is going to react to Isabella's new look? Why not leave me a message with your thoughts? Or just let me know if you're enjoying reading something different. It makes a writers day to find reviews in your email, don't be shy, I've replied to everyone who has. **

**Take care **

**Claire x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Stephanie owns it all, no copyright infringement is intended, this story is just for pleasure, mine and hopefully yours too.**

**A/N-Special thanks to the lovely Keye Cullen for pre-reading and Nina Rose for the fabulous banner. Written for my friend RitaTX who loves an Angelward.**

**Hello again, time to find out what Edward makes of Isabella's racy duds. . .hands up who thinks he'll make the jump...now, who thinks he'll run off in the other direction screaming "Let me back in!"... lets find out shall we.**

Chapter 5

Dressed like this, the journey back to Edward seems to take me longer than ever. I'm relieved not to pass any one who would take advantage of me on the way. Being one of the Dark Prince's concubines has it's advantages. He likes exclusivity and would punish anyone who helped themselves to his property, assuming of course I got the chance to explain who I was first.

I've lost count of how many times I've reached back to try and yank the skirt down lower, hoping I can at least make it cover my ass cheeks. My emotions are all over the place, relief at escaping his clutches unscathed, embarrassment over the outfit I'm almost wearing and excitement, at least I think that's what it might be, at seeing Edwards handsome face again.

I round the corner and he comes into view. He's distracted and hasn't noticed me yet, marching back and to with one hand rubbing roughly over his jaw as he paces, eyebrows drawn together. He looks worried, it's odd to know someone is so concerned about me, it feels strange. . .nice.

"Edward," I wave as I call out, basking in the warmth of his anxiety. So wrapped up that I completely forget about the slut suit I'm squeezed into. His head flicks up and instantly his eyes bug and his jaw drops down.

"Isabella?" He gasps, his gaze is everywhere and all at once. The outfit having the desired effect as he can hardly speak without stammering. I deliberately avoid looking at his loincloth. If I was to notice any stirrings down there I might be tempted to try and leap the river myself, disintegration be damned. "Wha. . .I. . .I mean what Happened?"

"He wanted to know what progress I was making in luring you over here. He thought these clothes might help." I do a little twirl and Edwards eyes grow a size larger again. He is so open and honest, I don't think I've ever seen a more expressive reaction to anything in my entire existence. It would actually be quite funny if we were just two people who met in in a bar, or out on a date.

But we are poles apart and doomed to never meet in the middle.

"Isabella, you look. . ."

I take pity on him.

"Awful, I know. It wouldn't have been my choice. I'm sorry if it upsets you." I have another go at trying to stretch the fabric an inch longer but it's steadfastly refusing to cover my modesty.

Edward licks his lips and I can't help wondering what he would taste like. I bet it's good, much better than the foul stinking breath I'm used to.

I've zoned out thinking about his mouth; hot and wet and warm and...

"Isabella?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He seems to have gotten over the initial shock at my tramp gear and recomposed his face.

"I said, did he touch you?"

"No. I got lucky. He was in a good mood." Edward's shoulders relax a little and I smile softly. "He even licked my wounds better."

I thought he might be pleased to see the marks healing, but instead he looks irritated, his lips pursing as his jaw tightens.

"You wouldn't have wounds if he hadn't put them there." I shrug, he's right, but I don't want to upset him by saying I don't deserve any better.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back at all." His face softens and he looks like a little boy. I want to reach out to him, hold him in my arms and offer some human comfort. I hate that I can't, so I change the subject instead.

"Edward, would you tell me what it's like, in heaven I mean." As if I were at children's story time I sit down in the rusty colored earth, tucking my legs to the side, being careful not to flash too much in this pitiful excuse for a skirt.

He sighs.

"It's clean, simple and safe." His eyes flash over to me. "There is no pain or sickness, it's quiet most of the time, surprising really for the number of souls there."

He's looking wistful, remembering his former home. I start to shuffle my fingers in my lap. If I'm honest, while the no pain part is appealing, it doesn't sound so much like somewhere I'd want to spend the rest of my existence. Here, perched on the edge of the divide talking with Edward, this is where I want to be. If I could just make all the bad things go away, I would be happy to live out my eternity like this.

"Will you tell me more about love?" He asks and I snort softly.

"You're an angel, aren't you supposed to be all about love?" He smiles and I'm dazzled again.

"Brotherly love of course, but I mean romantic love." He decides to mirror me and settles down on the ground. He sits cross legged, his wings fanning out behind him in the dust. "I want to understand it better."

"I'm no expert. I only dated Jake." I suck in a deep breath in readiness for what feels like a confession of sins. "I had known him most of my life, he was like the boy next door. It wasn't all instant thunderbolts, it just kind of crept up on me, I noticed I had started to feel differently about him."

"Thunderbolts?" He is looking puzzled. I laugh at him taking it literally.

"Nah, not real ones, that's just what the movies would have you believe happens when you get love at first sight. Pow! Rainbows and kittens"

"Ahh, I see." I wonder if he does, I doubt it, but I continue regardless.

"I was getting carried away, imagining our future together; marriage, house, kids the usual stuff. I thought I was going to burst whenever he looked at me, it was all so exciting. We even went on a few dates, nothing special, a meal, bowling, it was fine until I got the courage up to tell him how I felt and he just laughed at me. Said he liked me fine as a friend, but I was never going to be pretty enough to be his wife. So I walked away and took my broken heart with me." I chuckle darkly, "Now, if you're interested in learning more about human feelings, heartache's the one you need to experience. That's a doozie."

"He was a fool."

"Thank you." So sweet, trying to make me feel better, even if deep down he agrees with Jake.

"I mean it, he was wrong, you're very pretty, beautiful in fact. . .to me."

I gasp, my hand automatically rising touch my shorn head. I glance at Edward, he's squinting up in the air. I don't feel pretty, in fact sometimes I look at other women who got to keep their hair and I think I'm ugly, but something about Edward's tone is so truthful. Can angels lie? Would it be allowed? It doesn't matter, I believe him regardless.

No one has ever made me feel as special as he did in that moment. The tears prickle in my eyes as I'm overcome with a rush of emotion. I want to hold him, so badly my arms actually ache. Not to seduce him, I want us to connect. I need to feel him, smell him, to press myself against him until nothing else exists, just his body and warmth and scent surrounding me.

"You look sad. Have I upset you?" I manage to smile weakly at him.

"No, you've made me happy." He frowns and I feel like we might be in some kind of science fiction show, one where the alien has no idea of how to act around the humans. I look at him, so handsome and perfect and completely baffled by my emotions. I need to lighten the mood.

"Have you had any thoughts about how to build that bridge yet? I could do with a hand holding right about now."

He laughs and does a shrugging gesture with open palms, silently asking me where he could find the materials from.

"So, my turn for the questions, how old are you?" He traps his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he chuckles.

"Very, very old, ancient in fact. You would measure it in centuries rather than decades."

"Wow!" I'm not sure why it surprises me, since dying and finding myself used as a sex toy for the devil, I should be unshakable, maybe it's because he looks so young, not a day more than twenty five. "You're doing great for such an old guy."

He laughs again and it is quickly becoming my favorite sound.

"Edward, are you happy?" The smile melts from his face and I immediately regret asking. I don't like to see him looking so lost.

He runs his finger round in the soil, drawing a random pattern. Thinking how much to admit to me.

"I miss having a purpose. Time seems endless with nothing worthwhile to do," I notice he's avoided answering the question, "and I missed conversation, until I started to talk to you."

Am I really surprised he doesn't want to tell me he isn't happy? I'm not happy, not that I deserve anything more. Hell isn't meant to be fun. Am I indulging myself, thinking our friendship would somehow overshadow everything Edward has lost?

"You've been alone here so long, has nobody else tried to talk with you?" Surely I'm not the only one who has noticed his exceptional beauty.

He scratches at the back of his neck, looking flustered and I sit up a little straighter. "Actually, over the years quite a few have spoken to me." Irrationally I feel a wave of jealousy. I can't understand why, he has stood on his wasteland for years and he is so attractive, it's only natural others would've been interested in him.

"Was there anyone special." I try to sound disinterested, fiddling with one of the buckles on my skirt but I'm consumed with curiosity.

"No, not until you. Mostly they would snarl and spit at me. Occasionally, someone would offer me their body if I would agree to fly over there."

"And you never felt tempted. " I feel uncomfortable realizing lust and sex were my firsts thoughts on seeing him. I'm no better than any of them, a wanton slut. Does he think I'm something purer?

"No. I have existed for this long without it, I don't think I'm missing anything." I bite my lips to stop from smirking. Oh, Edward, if only you knew how good sex could make you feel you'd be tripping over your wings to get here.

"You would have crossed for me and I'm no different to them, I'm. . .active." He's definitely having an effect on me, if I can't even bring myself to say the word in his presence.

"You have no choice. I can see that and when you stopped me from flying across. . .my freedom meant more to you than securing your own. That is precious Isabella, it sets you apart from the rest of them, they only want to take for themselves, selfish, greedy and conniving. You are very different, special. It's one of the reasons I feel differently about you, why I love you."

He loves me. He states it so simply. No fanfare, no grand gestures with flowers or gaudy cards and no expectation of me returning his affection. A warmth washes over me and I am grateful for his faith in me. It makes me want to be worthy of his trust.

We carry on talking for hours, the gap between us shrinking as we discover more about each others pasts and share our secrets. Our hopes and wants and for the first time since I've been here, I start to think further ahead than just the next few hours.

Our happy little bubble is burst when a sharp, nasally voice calls my name. Like synchronized swimmers we both flick our heads in time to see Jennifer, or was it Jessica strolling over. She's slinking towards us wearing a similarly slutty outfit to mine. Either the Devil has decided having a skimpy uniform would save on the cost of sackcloth or Edward and I are in serious trouble.

**Uh oh! here comes trouble. Any guesses what's comin' next? Answers on a postcard to. . . no, seriously though, it only takes a second to leave me a message, just use the little box below, even if it's just Hi! I'd love to hear what you think of angelward. **

**P.S. Only two more chapters to go.**

**See you next time,**

**Claire x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters, this is all done for fun and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Special thanks as always to Keye Cullen for pre reading and Nina Rose for the fabulous banner. Written for my friend Rita01TX who loves an Angelward.**

**A/N Hello again guys, thanks so far to everyone who has favorited and left a review, it means alot to know you guys are loving it. This is chapter 6 of 7 and to quote a Britishism it's all about to kick off. . .Big style. **

**Hope you enjoy it, I'll see you at the other end.**

Chapter 6

"Isssa!" She calls out, waving and grinning like she's been my best friend forever. My eyes flicker over to Edward and his brow is furrowed in puzzlement. He's watched me as long as I've watched him, he's never seen us together.

"Jennnssiifa," I mouth, cause honestly I have no idea which one it is. She is just like an exuberant puppy, bounding across, leaving clouds of dust in her wake.

"He told me I'd find you here." She pulls up alongside me, one hand on her pushed out hip. I cringe and from the corner of my eye I can see Edward draw himself up a little taller.

"What do you want?" I don't put any pleasantry in my tone, I'm not in the mood to talk, well not to her anyway. From my position on the ground I can't even look at her without getting an eyeful of what's under the minuscule skirt. She pouts and I can't help thinking how much it makes her look like a duck.

"Don't be like that, I just thought we could be friends." Friends? Where does she think we are? The school yard. Do I look like Spartacus? I don't think so. In ancient Rome gladiators wouldn't associate with each other because they never knew who they might have to face in the arena. Spartacus lead an uprising after befriending and encouraging the men to band together. I may not be a gladiator, but there is more than a whiff of the arena about this place, ancient, violent and dusty. It's survival of the fittest. I don't want to be friends with anyone here. I just want to keep on surviving.

"I don't need a friend." I look away, she's too garish, in her crimson floozy gear, it hurts my eyes to look at her.

"No, I see you already have a friend." Edward pales as she sets her sights on him. "Hi, I'm Jessica, what's your name sugar?" She drawls the words and I struggle with the urge to kick her legs from under her. How dare she flirt with him and in front of me. To his credit, Edward looks wary.

"Aww, cat got your tongue?" She makes a point of glancing down at me on the word cat. Edward opens his mouth to answer but I beat him to it.

"Eadweard, his name is Eadweard." Just like I am Isabella to him, he is Edward to me, it is our private thing, bonding us. I don't want her sullying my name for him with her filthy mouth.

She scrunches up her face and she is a duck no more, in fact her nose looks awfully like a pig's snout.

"Eww, that's weird. . .Oh! Eadweard." She bursts out laughing at her own joke and I've just about had enough. I scramble to my feet, fully intent on ripping the skirt from round her ass and strangling her with it when he calls me.

"Iiiissssaaa, come to me child." I glance at Edward, already on his feet, a pained expression on his face. His eyes flicking from me to Jessica then back again.

"Be strong Isa, you'll be back soon." I smile weakly at his speed of catching on to my wanting to keep the privacy of our names to ourselves.

"I will." My fingers flutter at my lips, I don't know what my master wants with me. I have the urge to blow Edward a kiss, it might be the last chance I get if I am not permitted to return, but I don't want Jessica to see. I press my lips against my hand, but stop short of throwing it in his direction. As if he understands, he mirrors me, pressing his bountiful lips against his long fingers and I want to scream out against my sentence in this wretched place.

I pause at the door to the castle. Will I be lucky enough to visit him twice without being called upon to perform? I stare at the wood grain for a moment while I mentally prepare myself. The door is immense, at least twice as tall as I am, with ornate and disturbing scenes carved into the panels; sexual acts, torture and bondage a few of his favorite things. Needing a clear head, I suck in a deep breath and try to push Edward's face and Jessica's clumsy flirting to the back of my mind. I trust him. He says he loves me.

I knock once and the door swings open. The same stubby little underling is on the other side. His eyes light up at the sight of me in my harlot costume. Licking his lips he rakes his eyes over me as he rubs himself again. I roll my eyes. He knows he dare not touch me, but touching himself...well that's probably encouraged behavior in this place.

Automatically I walk towards the staircase, but squat and horny calls out.

"He's in the lower chamber." I freeze. The chamber. His own personal den of pain, kitted out with all his favourite equipment. The fear claws at me as I start to descend.

I've only been in here twice; both times during my training, his way of assuring my obedience. I can still remember the screams and pleading from his victims. It is the one place I am most frightened of and somewhere I never wanted to see again.

My feet feel heavy as lead as I shuffle down the concrete steps. I can hear a muffled voice and shuffling noises. He has someone in there. My palms are sweating and my hand shakes as I tap gently against the door.

"Come in Isa, I've been waiting."

I twist the huge metal doorknob shaped like a clenched fist and the smell instantly assaults me.

Burning flesh. Acrid and cloying. My stomach rolls.

"Don't stand by the door like a timid mouse. Come in."

I keep my eyes trained on the floor, I don't want to see who it is he has spread-eagled on the wheel. I don't want the images in my head.

He clip clops over to me, tilting my face up with one of his hooked fingers.

"That's better, I can see you now." I try and keep my focus on his kaleidoscopic eyes and not on the writhing figure behind him, but my eye is drawn. A gag to silence, cords to restrain and blood for his pleasure.

I start to panic.

What if he knows what I did? What if I'm here for a reason? What if I'm next?

I feel faint, my legs turning to quivering jelly.

"You look quite lovely in that outfit and your marks are healing. Tell me, did the outcast respond?"

Does he know? I feel sure he wouldn't be this calm if he'd been told about me stopping Edward from leaping. I lick my dry lips and wager my safety on his ignorance.

"He seemed. . .very interested." A thought hits me, one I hadn't even considered before. Torture has a way of doing that, focusing the mind and now I feel sick. How long can I string this out before he looses patience with me? There is no way I want Edward on this side of the pit, but how long can I convince my master that I'm actually trying to trap him.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed you haven't hooked him for me yet. I have such exciting plans in mind." He licks his dark lips with glee and I try not to wince at his words. I can all too easily imagine what Edward's fate would be.

"I am trying my Lord." I play to his weakness, flattering him. "I only wish to make you happy."

"You do well for me Isa, but I am keen for this prize. Perhaps he prefers his women to be more conventional looking." He brushes his palm over my shaven head and I recoil. "Jessica may have better luck."

"Jessica?"

"Yes, she begged me to let her try for him. I didn't think you would mind the competition."

"No, of course not." My fear has instantly morphed into anger. When I get my hands on the conniving bitch, I won't be the only one round here with no hair left, because I'll be pulling hers out by the roots.

"Will you be staying for the show Isa?" he walks past with a pair of long handled pliers, and I hear the panicked pleading start up from the unfortunate on the wheel.

"I think I may leave with your permission Sir. This talk of competition has whet my appetite."

He chuckles as he shifts his full attention to his 'work' and I begin to back away. I make it to the doorway before he calls to me.

"Isa!"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Be mindful. Much as I enjoy taking pleasure from your body, I am always looking for someone new to try the wheel." My eyes widen. His back is to me and beyond him I can hear the stifled screams as he puts his instrument to work. "Be careful not to test me."

"Never." I squeak the word out past my terror stricken throat.

"Go now, serve me well." It is a veiled threat.

I close the door and take the stairs two at a time, desperate to escape this place. I don't even wait for squat and sex starved to get to the main door, I let myself out, my chest feeling like it's in a vice, which is not so far from what he might do to me if the truth of my relationship with Edward ever comes out.

I run the whole way back to Edward and when the precipice comes into view I see red.

Jessica is bending over and wiggling her almost covered ass in the air, giving _my_ Edward some kind of an 'at a distance' lap dance. She's peering through her legs while grunting and batting her eyelashes. I assume in her mind this is supposed to look sexy, but she can't see herself clearly. It looks more like she might have dropped her contact lens and is struggling to find it.

Edward is dumbstruck, his jaw slack while his eyebrows have scooted up to his hairline. He looks vaguely horrified, the wave of relief that momentarily washes over his angelic features when he catches sight of me is quickly replaced by a look of panic when he notices the murderous look on my face.

"Eatweed!" she purrs, "Wouldn't you like to come over here and get a closer look honey?"

He doesn't answer and she pulls out the duck bill pout again.

"Don't make me beg you." She's straightened up again, running one hand over the swell of her breast and beckoning to him with the other.

She doesn't see me until it's too late, by then I've grabbed a fistful of her straw like hair. Squealing she tries to pull me off, but I'm going nowhere.

"You little bitch." I grunt as I drag her away from the edge. "How dare you pretend to be my friend when all the time you are just trying to tempt him for your own freedom."

From the corner of my eye I can see Edward pacing back and to while wringing his hands, he's never seen me loose it before.

"What, you think you're the only one who can make a deal with the devil?" Jessica's hands fly to her head, trying to loosen my fingers, but I tighten my grip and shake her roughly, making her screech. "He'll never come over for you, you're not pretty enough."

Jake's words. They set my teeth on edge like nails being drawn down a blackboard. I give a hard push, releasing her and she scrambles away, clutching at her head.

"You crazy bitch. We could have teamed up and got Eatweed between us, maybe he'd have let us both go."

"You keep your bony ass away from Edward. He's mine." Something in my expression must have spoken volumes because her eyes widen as she has an "Aah, I get it!" moment and I turn to Edward in panic. She points a finger at me.

"You like him. That's why you two looked so cosy when I got here." She looks at Edwards and his beautifully honest and pained expression tells her the rest of the story. "No wonder he wouldn't bite for me, he likes you too!" My mind races, trying to think of something to say which will undo all of this, but I come up blank. "You want him for yourself. Oh, big D's not going to like this one bit."

She looks absolutely delighted as she makes a break for it. I give chase, not really knowing what to do, but maybe if I can catch her I can wrestle her into the pit.

"Isabella, stop!" Edward calls to me.

"But, she's going to tell, He'll be furious." I've one hand at my head, the other cradling my churning gut.

"It couldn't stay a secret forever." He's right. It was wonderful while it lasted, but it was doomed from the start. I feel faint, I'll never get to see him again, never hear his voice, see his smile. My heart feels like it's going to break. I can't not see him. He's my Edward, the only good thing in this Godforsaken place.

"Why did I have to end up here? Why couldn't I have been on your side!" I'm frantic. She will almost be at the castle by now. I can picture her eager little face while she spews her guts, expecting a pat on the head for telling her tales. She doesn't know him like I do. He's more likely to shoot the messenger for bringing the bad news. I hope she likes the look of the wheel, she may be spending some time there.

"Isabella, you need to stay calm." I look at him askance, he honestly must have no idea what is in store for me. "I'll think of something."

"Unless you can build that bridge in the next twenty seconds, I'm doomed. I'll never get to see you again." My fate was sealed the moment I let Jessica push me too far.

"Then we need to make the most of our last minutes." It sounds so simple coming from his lips and in a twisted way it makes perfect sense. I need to capture as much of Edward while I still can to help me through the torment ahead. We face each other across the fiery divide, like Running Bear and Little White Dove. I wonder if we both jumped in the river of fire could we make it to each other before the flames consumed us.

"Edward, I don't want to loose you. I don't know how I'll cope."

"You will always have me. My heart is yours." He touches his fingers to his chest and I start to cry.

I want to hold him and tell him how special he is, what his trust in me has meant and how I will be forever his, but I don't get a chance, because in the distance an angry voice bellows.

"Isa! Where are you?"

He's coming for me.

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! can't you just hear those thundering hooves? I can LOL. I know this is a bit of a cliffy, but I promise I will post the final *sniff* chapter at the weekend. **

**Well, I'm gonna ask for your input here, has anyone enjoyed it enough to want to read something else from these two, like maybe Isabella's arrival in hell and her first training sessions? or maybe Edward being duped and cast out? I'll be honest I have nothing more planned for this one, but if I get enough interest I could always be persuaded to write a one shot. **

**Big D's on the warpath and I would love to hear if anyone has any ideas what's going to happen next? Speak to me guys, just pop something in the box below, I don't bite, not normally anyway *wink*.**

**See you soon,**

**Claire x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't won Twilight or the characters, I just can't stop writing about them. No copyrite infringement is intended. **

**Special thanks to Keye Cullen for pre-reading and Nina Rose for her awesome banner making skills. Written for Rita01TX who loves the thought of Angelward. **

**A/N Hello again, final chapter *sniff*. When I wrote this tale I'll be honest I had no thought of writing anything else about Angelward and Sinnerella, but a few people have asked how Eadweard came to be exiled, so I've written a one shot, called 'Falling from Grace' . If you want to read it, click to my profile and you'll find the link. **

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story, I know it isn't a typical fanfic, but it was a lot of fun to write and knowing people have enjoyed it makes my heart soar. **

I hear the thundering of his hooves from way behind us and gasp as panic grips me. I watch as Edward draws himself up, his wings opening out, trying to make himself as large and threatening as possible. He is a peaceful being, but he will not back down in this fight.

"Isssa!" His repulsive voice bellows through the stale air, it's the first time I've ever heard him shout and I'm terrified. He knows about Edward and me and he's furious. I don't dare think what will happen when he catches me. I'm frantically scanning my surroundings, looking for a hiding place. It's an automatic response, but one which won't save me, he can smell me too easily.

"Don't run." Edwards voice commands me and for a second I find his authoritative tone calming.

"But, he'll torture me." My eyes are swelling with tears as my fingers rake over the stubble on my head.

"He wants you to run. It will excite him. Stand your ground."

"But, Edward!" I throw him a desperate glance and gasp. He is poised at the edge of the drop, his head lowered but focused on me, his eyes burning with determination. His fists are clenched and his wings fully opened, stretching maybe twelve feet across. He is fiercely magnificent and I am momentarily transfixed by his graceful yet savage appearance.

"Isabella. Listen to me, I won't let him hurt you. I'll sacrifice myself first."

"No! You can't, not for me. I'm not worth it. Please Edward, no." I'm crying now, the tears streaming down my face and blurring my vision. He is too precious, he can't give himself up for me. I'll dive into the fire first.

He's getting closer. I can feel the ground vibrating under the force of his strides.

"Isa! You have betrayed me." I throw my hands across my eyes, kidding myself that if I can't see him, maybe he won't see me either. The shaking in my arms shocks me and brings on a fresh round of frantic tears.

"Oh, please God! Please. Oh, please God, no, no, no." I'm chanting, phrases which are meaningless in this kingdom. I know a merciful God won't be riding in to save me. I'm a worthless sinner. I've already been forsaken.

"Isabella," Edwards voice is still unbelievably calm. "look at me."

Sniffing back the tears, I drag my wrist across my streaming nose and turn to face him. My back to my assailant.

"I love you." His words are spoken in earnest, he means them. I look at him, preparing to sacrifice himself for me and I realize with absolute clarity that I love him too. This may be the only chance I get to tell him, so I take a deep breath.

"Edward, I. . ." I can't say any more as I'm hit from behind with the full force of a heavy, muscular body. The breath is forced from my lungs as I'm knocked to the dusty ground.

Across the divide Edward roars and it is the most primal sound I've ever heard, shattering the air around us, I can feel it reverberating in the soil beneath me.

"Leave her alone!" I'm stunned, he would seek to command the Devil. His bravery making my heart swell, loving him even more.

The devilish laughter vibrates above me and I try to drag myself away. He halts my crawl with a heavy hoof to the middle of my back.

"You're going nowhere. I clearly need to teach you some respect." He presses down a little harder and I feel a rib crack. The stab of pain making me cry out.

"I said, leave her alone." From my restricted position, I struggle to twist my head in the dust to look at Edward, the pain radiating through my chest.

"You think you may order me? Pariah. You hold no authority here. You are not your master."

"She is not significant. I am the prize you seek." I'm gripped by panic. Edward is going to hand himself over in the hope I will be spared. He is too naive. The Devil will lie, promise him one thing and take delight in refusing it later.

"Edward no, please, you can't do this." I can only manage a whisper, I'm struggling to get any words out under the weight of his leg, they don't reach Edward's ears.

"Quiet. You worthless whore." He slides his hoof further along my back, landing it on my cheek and pushing my face into the dirt.

"Let her go and I will cross." I can't speak. My face is being crushed. Tears streaming down my cheeks and pooling as mud in the dust below me. I can see Edward taking careful steps backward, preparing to jump. His mind is made up and I can't stop him. I can only watch in horror while he makes the leap that will cost him his freedom.

The repellent laugh booms above me and suddenly the pressure is released as he steps away.

"Isabella, can you stand?" Edward's voice. He doesn't look at me, his eyes are fixed on the devil behind me. I struggle to my feet, hugging my arms around my damaged ribs. "Good, now come to the edge, I might need you to catch me, if I can't quite span the distance."

My eyes widen, he knows his wings are fragile. What if he doesn't make it. He could be incinerated before my eyes and my heart would be extinguished with him. For the first time in my existence, I regret every wrong thing I have done in my life. All the small sins as well as the larger ones, everything which added up to an eternal sentence here. I shake my head and wring my hands, begging him to stop. "No! You can't do this, not for me I'm not worth it, please."

"This will be quite a show." The evil one steps further away, his laughter mocking my precious angel. I want to launch myself at him, scratch at his eyes and bite him as he has done to me, but I know I am nothing more than a fly compared to his strength.

Edward shifts his eyes to me. "Do you trust me Isabella?"

"Yes, absolutely." I don't hesitate.

"How touching. The doomed lovers." Sarcasm is thick in his tone.

I hold my breath as Edwards rocks back on his heel before running to the edge of the precipice and launching himself into the air. His wings beat and he soars upwards with perfect grace. I follow his path with my eyes and he calls out.

"Isabella, Jump to me!"

I don't think, I just do as he did, launching myself off the edge of the drop and close my eyes as I hurtle towards the burning lava. I grimace, expecting to feel the burn of the flames, but instead I am grasped firmly by a pair of strong arms.

The heat is intense and the fumes sting my eyes as Edward struggles to lift us both with his damaged wings. I cling to his chest, wincing against the pain of my broken rib and wrapping myself tightly around his warm flesh.

The Devil is incandescent with rage; dancing on the edge of the precipice, screaming curses to the dusty sky and hurling small stones at us. He has wings, but they are more for show, they could never lift his bulky frame more than a couple of inches off the ground. He knows he can't reach us. But worse, he knows he will be a laughing stock for allowing himself to be tricked and by an angel at that.

"I told you I'd think of something." Edward struggles to support us both, his battered wings beating slower as his muscles strain to keep us airborne.

Realization dawns, he's taking me across the river, to his side. I didn't stop to think what he would do with us, but he can't take me there, I will be incinerated. In panic I cry out.

"Edward, I can't stand on your soil."

He grimaces with the sustained effort of flying, we are just feet away from solid ground. He manages to grunt out."I asked you to trust me."

He touches down, keeping me held in his arms, a safe distance from the floor. I tighten my grip, terrified he might set me down. "You can't hold me up forever."

"I don't plan to." He is getting his breath back and stands a little straighter, stretching his back His wings curve gently forward, enveloping us behind a private screen of white plumes. I can't see the other side of the river or the snarling beast I've left behind. I can only see Edward. He looks deep in my eyes and the intensity of his stare mesmerizes me. I could happily bask in the depth of his eyes forever.

"Isabella, are you sorry for the wrongs you did in your past?"

"Yes. I wish I could go back and change everything bad I've ever done. But I can't." He nods, his lips pursed.

"You know that I love you." I gaze up at him and nod, my sweet and precious angel. "How do you feel about me?"

He closes his eyes, preparing himself for my response and I feel his fingers tighten their grip on me.

"Oh, Edward, I love you. So much." He drops his head back and laughs in relief. I frown, not understanding his questions. He loosens his arms and I start to slide down his body.

"No! Please, don't let me down! I can't stand here, I'll burn."

Still laughing he shakes his head and even though I am desperately scrambling against his legs, trying to keep myself in the air. My feet touch the ground.

I don't burst into flames. In fact I don't even warm up.

"How?" I'm astounded, stamping my feet and gaping at him, was it all a lie? Edward rubs a slender finger along my jaw, brushing away the remnants of the foul dirt from where I was held down, removing the final traces of my past.

"You repented. Granted, a little late but it still counts," I'm still confused and my scrunched up face reflects it. He chuckles softly. "And, you love me. Love is pure. That's what saved you. We will never gain entry through the gates, but we will be free to exist together here."

"Free?" I whisper the word, afraid to speak it too loudly in case I jinx us.

"Yes, free." He is beaming, radiant and I just want to kiss him all over.

"Edward?" He raises his eyebrows to urge me to go on. "Have you ever been kissed?"

He looks away and blushes. I take it as a no. I smile, he has been to heaven and got himself kicked out, risked himself over a pit of boiling to save a sinner and pulled a fast one on the Devil himself, but he's never been kissed. I need to put things right.

"Would you like to know how it feels?"

He looks at me shyly and nods. Ignoring the pain in my side, I slide my hands over the hard planes of his smooth, naked chest and upwards, tangling my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. Throughout it all, he keeps his arms rigidly at his sides, his hands balled into tight fists, but he does lean down a little and I raise up on tip toes to meet him. My lips press gently against his and I sigh at how right it feels to finally be with him. It's sensory overload for Edward. I feel his whole body trembling against me. I take pity on him and break away, keeping it simple and chaste. It is enough for now. Edward has an eternity to discover the joys romantic love has to offer.

So here, in a barren and smoky wasteland, an outcast and a repentant sinner found each other, fell in love and managed to save themselves. An eternity of time stretches before them, enough to see if they can make this place their own little piece of heaven.

**A/N Awww, it looked dicey for a while, but they got their HEA (of sorts.) **

**Now it's complete, I would love to hear what you thought, so please, leave me a message, it only takes a second to type 'hi' in the box, but hearing from you guys is the best thing ever, almost as good as a kiss from Eadwead in his loincloth. LOL. **

**UPDATE! I've posted two outtakes to this story,the first is called Falling from Grace and is the story of how Eadweard was cast out from Heaven, the second is Jessica's Rweard, for anyone who hoped Isa would've strangled her with the slut suit. . .be sure to check them out if you enjoyed this.**

**I have a couple more full length fics in various stages of completion (4 at last count!) but I don't post until they are fully written so, if you enjoy my writing don't forget to stick me on alert. **

**Until next time.**

**Claire x**


End file.
